Physiquement Arrogante!
by EdelweissJ
Summary: En pause, sera réécrite.
1. Prologue Chapitre 1

Physiquement Arrogante.

_I was feeling sad, can't help looking back  
_

**Prologue:**

_Mon nom à moi c'est Haruno, Sakura Haruno mais qu'importe ici, au bahu, tout le monde m'appele Rose a cause de mes cheveux. Mais ne me prenez pas pour une de ces filles superfiels à cause de la couleur de mes cheveux cela pourrais vous être regrettable,car ici tout le monde me connais sans me connaitre... avouez que c'est assez paradoxale, mais_

_c'est ainsi, je suis Celle qui dirige le lycée dans l'ombre, ma réputation n'est plus a refaire, enfin du moins c'est ce que je pensais mais cette année la donne a changer. Eh oui, notre bahu le lycée des cerisais réputé pour son élite uniquement féminin sera jumelée avec son opposé de toujours le lycée des orangers qui englobe l'élite du genre masculin. Le mur opposant ces deux lycées fut donc abatu durant l'été et en cette nouvelle et derniere année je contemple du toit de l'établissement la mixité des élèves comme une grande farce de_

_vaudeville._

_______C'est la rentrée, allons en cour... pour une fois._

**Chapitre 1 :**

On rencontre sa destinée par les chemin qu'on prend pour l'éviter.

Notre société est fondée sur l'apparence c'est bien connu mais ça n'empeche pas des milliers de personne de se faire avoir par les illusions qu'elle crée. On peux voir quelqu'un sourire sans qu'elle sois heureuse, on peux voir des gens être poli sans pour autant qu'il sois "gentil". Et bien souvent ce sont ces personne là dont on devrais se méfier, avec leur sourire mielleux et leur belle parole, ils obtiennent sans éffort la confiance de leur proie, ces gens la m'écoeur car au moins avec les gens naturellement sadique et cruelle on sait à quoi s'attendre. Mais ça ne m'empeche pas de faire partie de ces gens la, crédule et ingénue à souhait cachant sans remord ma réel personnalité car il faut préserver les apparancse avant tout.  
Aussi j'ai appris très tôt à distinguer le vraie du faux, c'est tout un art de comprendre les subtilités qui se cachent derrière de simple phrases anodines, même un simple "bonjour" peut devenir suspect mais laissons à plutard la théorie, vous verrez par vous même qu'_il ne faut Jamais se fiez aux apparences._

Je tire une dernière taff et pars rejoindre l'ensemble des élèves dans le hall. Le discour des deux proviseurs s'éternisent, lorsqu'enfin ils laissent la place aux représentant des élèves. Je me lève accompagné de Karin tandis qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux aussi sombre que ces yeux s'avance à nos cotés. Le jeune homme se présente au nom de Uchiwa Sasuke, il récite machinalement un discour préalablement appris par coeur et par s'assoir d'un air désabusé au près du directeur, de la directrice et des professeurs. Gardant ces informations dans un creux de ma tête, je m'avance à mon tour vers le micro afin de prendre la parole mais sur la courte distance qui me sépare de l'estrade, ma bien aimé Karin me fait un croche-pate dont je réussi tant bien que mal à évité la chutte bien que tous est bien vue la scène.  
Au début, je récite d'un ton monocorde et barbant à souhaitun discour semblable à celui de Uchiwa tout en regardant du coin de l'oeil notre principale de toujours Tsunade et notre second principal Jiraya. Après deux minutes de discour, ces deux là finissent par s'éclipsé comme prévue suite à la demande impératif de la secretaire shizune. Je m'arrete alors brusquement de débité le flot continue de parole inutile et commence les chose serieuse.

**_ Bien, assez jouez, le discour vous le connaissez pas besoin de le répéter, donc ceux qui se sont endormis réveillez vous c'est maintenant que les vrais chose commences. Les filles vous vous doutez bien de quoi je veux parlez donc je m'adresse au garçon ainsi qu'au professeur. Chez nous et cela depuis l'entrée en primaire nous n'obeissons qu'à une unique personne. Que se soit nos problèmes, nos secrets, nos souhaits, nos rêves d'ordre familial ou personnel, qu'importe la seule personne capable de nous aidez c'est elle: miss rose. A vraie dire personne la connais donc c'est sa reprensente qui va vous informé du reste.**

Je laisse la place à Karin qui enveloppée dans son uniforme rose bonbon se charge de prendre la suite en main.

**_ Mon nom est Karin Katsuki, la règle établis pour avoir recoure à son aide est très simple : découvrir son identité. Evidement miss Rose laisse des indices évidents afin de pouvoir recourir à son aide très prescieuse. Quelqu'un qui à vraiment besoin d'elle saura la trouver, mais sa peut tous aussi bien être l'inverse. Pour les traditions, elle me contactera pour me dire quand c'est prêt, évidement nos coutumes serons légèrement modifié afin de ne pas mettre à l'écart les jeunes hommes. Aussi je vous explique les règles de notre premier jeu. Miss rose transmettra une énigme à chaque classe, cette énigme conduira à un papier contenant un message codé. Une fois le message déchifré, il faudra se rendre dans le lieu indiqué vetu de ses plus beau habit en échappant bien évidemment aux professeurs. Que la chasse commence! vous n'êtes en coucurence avec personne si ce n'est avec les professeur qui peuvent tout aussi bien prendre le message avant vous. En revanche il est conseillé de participer sinon vous risquerez de véxé miss Rose. Oh, une derniere chose, l'alcool devra être consommé avec modération.**

Tsunade et Jiraya reviennent, un professeur s'empresse de leur raconter notre coups d'éclat, Jiraya semble questionné du regard sa collegue qui d'un geste lasse lui fait comprendre qu'il aura ses réponses plutard. Ils reprennent leur place sur l'estrade et forme les classes. C'est sans surprise que je me retrouve avec mon petit groupe de toujours à savoir : Hinata Hyuga , Tenten, Temari no Subaku et Ino Yamanaka.  
Hinata a des yeux laiteux, des cheveux d'un bleu électrique et une personnalité assez timide.  
Tenten a des yeux chocolat, des cheveux de même couleur et une personnalité combative.  
Temari a des yeux bleu turquoise, des cheveux d'un blond venitien et une personnalité diplomatique.  
Ino a des yeux bleu ciel, des cheveux blond dorée et une personnalité romantique.  
On dit que l'experience forge le caractere, dans leur cas ce n'est que trop vrai, et c'est par leur histoire complexe qu'elles en sont venu à recourir à mon aide. Mais laissons le passé à sa place, et retournons à la composition de notre classe de terminale S.  
Karin et les quadruplette sont aussi présente, ce qui fait dix filles. Au niveau des garçons, je reconnais le representent des élèves masculin Uchiwa Sasuke, le cousin d'Hinata : Neji Hyuga, le fiancé d'Ino : Saï Otoko et le frère de Temari : Gaara no Subaku. Les six autres jeune hommes me sont, pour l'instant inconnu. Avant d'entrée dans la salle de cour qui restera la notre jusqu'à la fin de l'année, notre professeur principal, un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond peroxidé, décide de faire les présentation assis à l'ombre dans l'immence pleine de verdure qu'est notre cour.

**_ Je me présente, je m'apelle Hatake Kakashi, je serais votre professeur de français. Maintenant présentez vous chaqu'un votre tour, les dames d'abord.  
_ Bonjour, je m'apelle Tayuya Tamaya et voici mes soeurs Taruri, Tanino, Tamami.**

Les presentations défiles sans que je n'y prête grand attention, lorsque c'est enfin au tour des garçons je les observe d'un oeil critique et enregistre bien leur parole. Il y a donc un certain Uzumaki Naruto, blond au yeaux bleue qui semble être un peu simplet, puis un paresseux du nom de Shikamaru Nara, un sportif au gros sourcil du nom de Rock Lee, et aussi un étrange garçon accompagné de son chien nommée Kiba Inuzuka, un autre plus réservé du nom de Shino Aburame et enfin un garçon assez fort du nom de Shoji Akimichi.  
Nous nous dirigeons enfin vers notre salle de cour, et tandis que l'on prend place sur nos chaises, notre regard est irréversiblement attiré vers le tableau, sur lequel est écrit l'énigme suivante:

_L'apparence de la lune est d'une beauté à faire palir pourtant bien souvent on oublie sa triste histoire mais le savoir est source de toute clef._

_____Le jeu commence et j'en serais la spectatrice.


	2. Chapitre 2

Physiquement Arrogante!

_I'll need a credit card that's got no limit_

Petit mot de l'auteur:

Merci à **Arya Destiny**, **Hanahi-chan **et **sama-66** pour leur review qui m'on encourager à poursuivre cette fiction, suivez leur exemple ;)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espere que vous réussirez à résoudre l'énigme :p

**Chapitre 2 :**

On ne fait pas ce que l'on veut ,cependant on est responsable de ce que l'on est

Un silence religieux s'était installé dans la classe, Kakashi-sensei s'excusa brièvement et parti informer la directrice de l'intervention de mademoiselle Rose, quelque instant après le départ du professeur toutes les filles -moi y compris- se réunissèrent autour de la table de Karin comme le veut la coutume. Un brouhaha commençais à s'élever dans la salle, toutes les filles éméttais des hypothèses tandis que de temps à autre quelque personne dévier la conversation en rappelant à tous la fête de l'an dernier ou en discutant chiffon. Apres plus de trente minute de délibération, nous avions un début de piste, nous nous étions toutes mises daccord sur l'annalyse de la seconde parti de l'énigme "_le savoir est source de toute clef_" qui désignais sans nul doute le lieu ou se cachais le prescieux bout de papier, à savoir, la bibliothèque. Seulement voila il existe quatre bibliotheque sois une par batiment plus une autre bibliotheque en plein centre de la cour. D'un mouvemet commun et sans s'être préalablement concerté toute les filles se retournèrent vers les garçons. Puis elles détournèrent leur regards vers moi d'un air insistant, j'en soupire et m'avance alors vers ces gens qui pour le moment me sont parfaitement inconnu.

**_ Voulez vous nous aidez ?**

Le jeune homme blond que j'identifiais comme étant Uzumaki Naruto, s'avança vers moi d'un air joyeux et sur-exité avec néanmoins de lègere rougeurs de timidité au joue. Et sur un ton jovial tout en adoptant une pose géné il me répondit:

**_ Bien sur !**

Puis il a ajouta en se retournant vers Uchiwa Sasuke,

**_ N'est ce pas Sas'ke !**

Après quelque minute intance a fixé le ténébreux, celui-ci approuva d'un briève coups de tête et la majorité des garçon vinrent alors se joindre à nous.  
On leur expliqua brièvement ce que l'on avait développer comme hypothèse et ils approuvèrent d'un mouvement de tête parfaitement coordonée tout en les laissant dans de profonde reflexion. De temps à autres quelqu'un proposais quelque chose mais rien de vraiment concret en resultais puis à la surprise de tous c'est Shikamaru Nara que l'on pensais tous endormis qui dit une reflexion interresante.

**_ On ne peut pas vous aidez, puisque l'on ne connais pas vos bibliothèques.**

Je profitais de sa reflexion pour mené sans soupçon mes camarades sur la bonne voie, je leur dit alors d'un ton badin et hésitant.

**_ Et si... et si l'envellope ne se trouvais pas dans nos bibliothèque mais dans les votres ? Comment sont vos bibliothèque ?**

Se fut alors le fiancé d'Ino, Sai qui rebondit sur ma question.

**_ Il n'y a qu'une seule bibliothèque qui prend tout un batiment, au centre il y a une voute sur laquelle est dessiné une fresque qui represente l'histoire de la petite sirène de Andersen. C'est très jolie à voir.**

Temari pris alors à son tour la parole et fit le lien entre l'énigme et la bibliothèque.

**_ La lune aussi et très jolie à voir pourtant on oublie qu'à sa surface il y a plein de cratere de même que la fresque peut etre belle, on oublie la triste histoire de la petite sirène qui préféré mourir que de tuer celui qu'elle aime. Ca colle avec **_**"**L'apparence de la lune est d'une beauté à faire palir pourtant bien souvent on oublie sa triste histoire **"**_**.**

Mais avant que quiconque n'est pu exprimé sa joie Karin nous dit d'un ton sombre et pointant le regard vers la cour.

**_ Il faut se dépéché les prof sont en mouvement !**

Mais grace à l'aide des garçons qui ont surment du faire l'école buissonniere plus d'une fois, on a pu impreinté quelque racourci ou passage secret. Bien rapidement on arriva à l'endroit souhaité, les filles admirais l'endroit pendant que les garçons décrochaient l'enveloppe du mur. Moi je m'étais proposé pour faire le guet puisqu'apres tout j'avais eue tout le temps d'amirer la fresque lorsque j'y avais déposé l'envelope.  
Seulement j'aurais du prêter plus d'attention a se qui se passait à l'interieur de la salle. En effet Naruto qui est apparement d'un tempérament assez démonstratif sautais à pied joint en brandissant fièrement l'envellope, puis dans un élant d'impulsivité il serra dans ses bras la premiere personne à sa porté et hélas ce fut Hinata.  
Lorsque je vis Naruto enlacé Hinata qui tremblotais de terreur bien qu'il ne l'eue pas remarqué et sans perdre une seconde je m'élança aux cotés d'Hinata et tandis qu'il relachais sa prise j'arrivais juste à temps pour rattraper la chute d'Hinata qui s'était évanouïs. Puis remarquant enfin se qui s'étais produis Naruto se calma et me lança un regard perdu. D'une voix neutre je lui expliqua alors qu'Hinata étais une jeune fille sensible qui avait pratiquement vécu qu'avec des filles et qu'elle n'étais ps habitué a se genre de démonstration affective. Evidement ce n'étais pas la réelle raison mais il n'a pas à le savoir, aussi lorsqu'il se proposa de la porter à l'infirmerie je lui dis qu'il était préférable d'attendre qu'elle retrouve ses espris et de lire le contenue de la lettre.  
Je fit respiré un petit flacon de parfun sous le nez d'Hinata et elle retrouva alors ses esprits. D'un regard rassurant, je lui fit momentanément oublie la scène précedente. Et tous ensemble nous partîmes nous installé dans un coins perdu de l'immense cour, sous un cerisier en pleine floraison.  
Naruto ouvra alors l'envellope et rougis apres la lecture silencieuse du message codé. Puis le donna en détournant les yeux à Kiba, le jeune accompagné de son chien. Il lut alors à voix haute:

_J'ai envie de fumer des américaines ° Et de me rouler des jamaïcaine**S ° **J'ai envie de boire jusqu'à vac**I**ller ° Jusqu'à ne **P**lus voir qui va m'déshabiller ° J'ai e**N**vie de rire, rir**E** jus**K**'à souffrir ° Et puis j'ai envie, envie de dans**E**r ° Pour **N**'importe qui et me faire payer ° J'ai e**N**vie de vivre, plutôt, de survivre ° J'**A**i envie de jouir, jouir jusqu'à **M**ourir °°°_

_______Le jeu continue, ne me decevez pas, c'est un conseil.


	3. Chapitre 3

Physiquement Arrogante!

_I'm sorry, I can't be perfect_

Petit mot de l'auteur:

Merci à **Arya Destiny**, Yuki et Maria pour leur review,

Je confirme que c'est bien moi qui invente ces énigmes ^-^,

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe car je le reconnais c'est quelque chose d'inévitable lorsque j'écris T_T,

l'idée de l'anagramme n'est pas du tout stupide ;)

Seule quelque personne sont au courant de la réel identité de Sakura et vous les découvrirais dans ce chapitre qui j'espere ne vous decevra pas =)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 3 :**

On ne trouve pas de colombe dans un nid de corbeaux.

J'observais les réactions de chacun, si au départ les filles adoptaient une expression géné, elles se sont, par expérience, assez vite ressaisie, et très vite proposèrent plusieurs manière d'interpréter les paroles mais tandis que le soleil commençais à se coucher, les filles perdaient peu à peu espoir. La deception me gagner lentement et je desespérais à l'idée qu'elles trouvent la réponse. Et encore une fois on me designa comme porte parole pour dialoguer avec les garçons. Je dis alors au détenteur de la carte à savoir Kiba, si il voulais bien nous faire pars de se qu'avais découvert les garçons, il prononça alors les mots tant espéré par moi même et qui permis aux autres un début de piste prometteur.

**_ Ben... pour l'instant on seche un peu, on voit pas trop pourquoi certaine lettre sont en majuscule.**

**  
**Tayuya pris alors la parole pour la première fois.

**_ De quelles lettres parles tu ?  
_ Ben de ceux de la carte biensur!  
_ Et c'est maintenant que tu nous en parles ! Passe nous la carte s'il te plais.**

D'instinct filles et garçons forment une énorme ronde, tous assis en tailleur, nous faisons circuler la carte comme le faisais les indien avec un calumet de la paix. Avec les fameuse lettres majuscules, on obtient en les lisant dans l'ordre SIPNEKENNAM, ce qui ne veut absolument rien dire. Puis voyant que tous surchauffe , Naruto secoue brusquement son ami Shikamaru et lui demande d'un ton presque supliant.

**_ Shika ! C'est toi le Qi de 200 aide nous !**

Celui-ci soupir et saisit la carte d'un geste nonchalant puis après seulement cinq minutes de reflexion, il déclare d'un ton lasse.

**_ Il suffit de lire les lettres dans le sens inverse et on obtient : Manneken-pis.**

Timidement alors Hinata pris la parole.

**_ Lorsque l'alarme incendi se déclanche, les professeurs nous réunis autour de la réplique du Manneken-pis dans l'arrière cour. La rumeur dit que la statue serais la clef d'un passage secret menant à une immense salle capable de protégé l'ensemble des élèves, il parait que la salle est enfaite un abris anti-bombe construit durant la seconde geurre mondial.**

Tenten regarda à son tour la carte, à la recherche d'un indice pouvant confirmé la théori d'Hinata.

**_ Eh bien, Mademoiselle rose confirme la rumeur Hina, regardez tous, il y a une faute d'orthographe au mot "**_Jusk'a_**", à la place du "**_K_**" il devrait y avoir "**_Qu_**" , or le **_K_** en anglais se prononce "**_Key_**" se qui veut dire "**_clef_**" en français. Le manneken-pis est donc bien la clef qui nous condira à la fête.**

Saï continua le résonnement de tenten et déclara:

**_ Le Manneken-pis represente la statue d'un petit garçon faisant pipi, il est donc nue, et si on se base sur l'écoute des lettres "Qu", on peut comprendre le mot "cul", il suffit problement d'une petite pression à l'endroit designé pour d'éclanché un mecanisme permettant l'accès à la fameuse salle.**

Tous le monde hocha la tête, approuvant le raisonnement. Karin dit alors:

**_ Il ne nous reste plus qu'a devinner l'heure et à allez nous préparé.**

Naruto qui jusque la était rester silencieu demanda.

**_ Pourquoi l'heure? l'essentiel est de connaitre le jour non?  
_ Non, les énigme de Mademoiselle Rose se résoud le jour même pour évité les fuites car les professeur pourrais par mégard entendre deux élèves parler du projet de Mademoiselle Rose. Mais l'heure par contre est essentiel car c'est le moment auquel il n'y a aucun risque de se faire surprendre par un quelconque membre du corps enseignant.**

Naruto acquiesça en signe de comprehension, puis pour la première fois c'est neji qui pris la parole.

**_ Les phrases sur la carte, ce sont des paroles d'une chanson, il y a des notes musicales à la fin de chaque paroles. Une note équivau à un temps, si on les comptes toutes il y en a onze, donc suivant ce résonnement la fête commence à onze heure.**

Tout le monde approuve avec un air réjouis sur le visage, je regarde ma montre et leur annonce d'un air fatiguer.

**_ Il est déja 19h40, le repas est servis à 20 heure pile on ferais mieux de se dépécher de se changer, le port de l'uniforme est interdit pendant le repas du soir.**

Je me relève avec souplesse mais à peine ai-je fait un pas que Karin me fais un croche-patte, cette fois-ci je chutte sur l'herbe et avant même que je ne me sois relevé Karin s'exclame.

**_ Non, toi, tu n'iras pas manger avant d'avoir fais le tour de l'internat pour transmettre aux élèves n'ayant pas réussi à déchiffrer leur énigme le lieu et l'heure de la soirée.**

Elle s'en va suivit des quadruplettes et Hinata m'aide à me relever tandis que Temari explique au garçon qui semble être perdu.

**_ Sakura et Karin se haïs mutuellement depuis la maternelle, mais lorsque Mademoiselle Rose lance une énigme, tous les élèves se doient de mettre leur rancoeur de côter et de colaboré ensemble dans la totale harmonie. De plus comme Sakura est la representant des élèves et Karin la porte-parole de Mademoiselle Rose elles sont souvent amenée à travailler ensemble.**

Une fois relevée, je demande d'un ton cordiale et poli en m'inclinant légèrement.

**_ Uchiwa-san, je vous serais reconnaissante de transmettre la solution aux élèves de votre résidence.**

**  
**Il me jette un regard suspicieu puis finis par émettre un son que je ne saurais traduire "**hn**". Naruto soupire et me traduis la réponse de Sasuke.

**_ Il est daccord, sinon on s'est bien amusé le temps s'est vite écoulé, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué, j'étais tellement pris dans le jeu que j'ai oublié tout le reste !**

Les filles sourient mélancoliquement et Ino dit à voix basse.

**_ Mais c'est l'objectif de Mademoiselle Rose.**

On quitte alors les garçons et lorsque je juge que l'on s'est assez éloigné d'eux je dis d'un ton autoritaire.

**_ Temari, Ino commençer à faire des recherches sur eux, dabord leur dossier scolaire et ensuite les archives secret puis si vous avez le temps recherché tous ce qui est dans le domaine publics. Ce soir Tenten et Hinata vous m'accompagnerais fouillez leur chambre pendant qu'ils s'amuseront à la fête mais il faudra tout de même se présenter quelque instant à la fête pour ne pas éveillé les soupçons. Enfin dans l'immédiat allez surveillez les prof, ils étaient en mouvement tout à l'heure je veux savoir pourquoi.**

______ Tout est jouer d'avance, saurez-vous renverser la partie ?


	4. Chapitre 4

Physiquement Arrogante!

_I'll be your friend and not in pretend  
_

Petit mot de l'auteur:

Merci à **Yuka-chan-3**, **Arya Destiny**, **19-April-x **et **Maria **pour leur review.

pour vous faire un petit bilan donc,

Seule les gens qui ont eue besoin de l'aide de mademoiselle rose connaisse sont identité puisque comme la dit karin pour que Mlle Rose vienne en aide il faut découvrire sont identité.  
Ce qui nous amene à: Hinata, Tenten, Temari et Ino.  
Mais on sait aussi que Karin est la représentante de Mlle Rose,  
pourtant on a pas l'impression qu'elle connais sa réelle identité puisqu'elle traite sakura (alias Mlle rose) comme de la merde.  
Alors est-ce de la comédie ? ou bien une autre maniere pour sakura de gardé sont identité secrete ?  
mystère =)

Si pour l'histoire du Manneken-pis, si j'ai choisis cette statue plutôt qu'une autre c'est juste parcequ'hélas je n'ai pas une grande culture artistique, donc j'ai adapter mon énigme à mes connaissance :p

Pour ceux qui attendais avec impatience j'ai le regret de devoir vous faire patienté un chapitre de plus ^^ Mais en se qui concerne se 4ème chapitre qui est deux fois plus long que d'habitude je constate qu'il y a énormement de personne qui prenne la parole, aussi si vous vous sentez perdu dite le moi je verrais ce que je peux faire.

Bonne lecture

ps: avec la reprise des cours je pense poster une suite que dimanche prochain.

**Chapitre 4 :**

Chapitre 4 : On n'est pas l'ami d'une femme lorsqu'on peut être son amant_._

Sans surprise, je constate que toutes les classes ont réussi à résoudre leur énigmes, après tout il ne faut pas oublier que ces élèves representes l'élites de Konoha. Et quel serais la réputation de Konoha, si ces meilleurs élèves n'arrivaient pas à résoudre de simple énigme? Autant être franc, pour Konoha qui est une petite principauté du Japon se serait un coups dur. Mais passons, j'ai hate de connaitre ce que cache les garçons, car comme le dit un vieux précept : La vérité d'un homme, c'est d'abord ce qu'il cache. Et hélas pour eux rien ne reste jamais longtemps secret.

Je rentre dans le batiment réservé aux filles et bien évidemment une cacophonie assourdisante s'attaque à mes pauvres oreilles. En effet, dans leur intimité les filles perdent toutes leur classe, leur grace et leur bonne manière, à quoi bon jouer un role si personne n'est la pour juger votre prestation? Aussi dès que les garçons ne sont plus en vue, une facète des filles se dévoilent et ce coté relaché et familier empire lorsqu'un évenement tel que la fête de ce soir à lieu.  
Dans le hall, on peut voir des filles s'interpeller au extrémité de la pièces, d'autre demande tel ou telle objet, des soeur se crépé le chignons car elles souhaite porté le même vêtement, certaine pique des crises monumentales en constatant qu'une autre va porté la même robe qu'elle et bien évidement il y a les comérages qui ne font pas exeptions. Mais si le hall preservé d'une certaine propreté , le premier étage (consacrée au élèves de premières années), lui , bien loin de l'image de la femme ménagère, tente à penché à un immense dépotoir. Les élèves venant de s'installer la veille dans leur chambre, n'ont pour la plupart pas ranger leur affaire encore emballé dans les cartons, par ailleur dans la panic de se faire belle pour le bal, elles ont toute adopté la solution de cherché nerveusement un habil présentable tout en jettant occasionellement leur vêtement à droit à gauche faisant ainsi du sol un vrai champs de mine.  
Puis ne m'attardant pas plus longtemps, je grimpe quelque dizaines de marche et attéris à l'étage consacré au élèves de seconde année. Contrairement au nouveau lycéen, ces filles étant déjà présente depuis plus d'un an au lycée on pu une semaine avant la fin de l'année emménager dans leur nouvelle chambre, mais si l'étage précedent preservé un certain code de pudeur, celui-ci inciterais à la débauche tout homme sain. En effet, du fait qu'elle ai l'habitude de cohabité toute ensemble depuis près d'un an, ces charmantes demoiselles se balade dans les couloirs à demi-nue, à la recherche de tout et de rien dans un certain calme. N'ayant aucun besoin de me rincée l'oeil, je rejoinds mon étage, celui des terminales.  
Ici le calme, la propreté et la pudeur sont de rigeur. Contrairement aux autres filles obligé de partager leur chambre à deux, je possède par mon statue de représentante des élèves une chambre rien que pour moi, mais surtout une chambre qui cache bien des mysteres car son architecture possede une histoire bien à elles. En effet, ma chambre se trouve à un des deux extrémités du couloir, à ma gauche se trouve la chambre que partage Temari et Ino, tandis qu'à ma droite se trouve la chambre que partage Hinata et Tenten.  
Pour une raison que je ne comprends toujours pas, aucune chambre ne possède de verrou ni de serrure, mais qu'importe je possède une pièce secrete dont personne connais l'exitence si ce n'est les filles qui me sont proche. Je m'avance vers mon dressing, retire mes escarpins et dépose consencieusement le talon de celles ci dans deux petits troue au contour qui les épouse parfaitement. j'applique une pression simultanément sur la paire de chaussure et une porte s'ouvre alors à l'interrieur de ma salle de bain.  
Dans la pièce secrete je retrouve les filles, elles affichent une mine dépité qui m'intrigue énormement.  
J'incite donc Temari à prendre la parole.

**_ Leur dossier scolaire semble irréprochable jusqu'à leur entrée au collège, à partir de se stade ils ont curieusement tous commencé à séché les cours, il serais même plus simple de compter les jour où ils étaient présent que l'inverse. Il y à autre chose d'étrange aussi, ils sont tous absent au même moment à chaque fois donc on pourrais croire qu'il sèche les cour collectivement mais lorsque les surveillants se lance à leur recherche ils ne les trouvent jamais ensemble et dans des endroits complètement different. Sinon à part ça leur bultin sont exellent.**

**_ Ok, demain tu dessera un liste de tout les lieux dans lesquels on les a à chaque fois retrouvé, tu la donnera à Ino. Ino, tu te chargera de récolté des informations auprès des marchants, discrètement cela s'entend.**

**_ Bien, dans le domaine public on ne parle que de la renomé de leur parents mais même les activités des parents reste vague, lorsque je tente d'approfondire, c'est le néant totale, on dirait qu'il sont protégé par quelqu'un. Alors je pensais qu'en cherchant dans les archive secrets, je trouverais quelque chose mais on me demande un code d'accès, ça n'a jamais était le cas auparavent, il y a bien quelqu'un qui les protège.**

**_ Je vois, jvais voir ce que je peux faire pour le code, passons, qu'en est t-il de la réunion des profs, hinata?**

**_ Tsunade-sama était vraiment remonté, elle a crié pendant un bon bout de temps et elle ne s'est calmé que quand kakashi-sensei lui à proposer de faire un test piège pour découvrir qui était Mademoiselle Rose parmis les élèves. Tsunade lui à dit que sa ne pouvait pas être une élève puisque sa fait dix ans que Mademoiselle Rose est apparu donc elle ne peut pas être de notre génération, mais Jiraya-sama à fait une hypothèse assez dérangeante, il a dit que c'était impossible que Mademoiselle Rose soit une personne exterieur à l'établissement, donc qu'il était probable que Madmoiselle Rose est une élèves et que lorsqu'elle termine ses étude elle passe le flambeau à une autre personne et ainsi de suite pour que le mythe perdure. Ils ont finalement tous accepté cette théori et on décidé d'appliqué l'idée de Kakashi-sensei. Pendant le reste de l'heure ils ont mis au point un test puis ils en ont fait un autre avec les réponses que Mademoiselle Rose est suposé écrire, tenten a réussit a en faire les photocopie. Tiens, la voila.**

Hinata me tend la feuille, je ris devant tant de bêtise, exemple : " question n°13: êtes vous Mademoiselle Rose?" et je suis censé répondre "Oui"... c'est vraiment affligeant. Mais ce sera l'occation de rire, et l'idée qui me viens à l'esprit risque fortement de plaire à la vielle Tsunade. Enfin passons je reglerais cette histoire demain.

**_ Hum... Merci, sinon tenten as tu réussi à savoir ce que tsunade à prévue pour empêcher les élèves d'aller à la fête?  
_ Oui, elle a donner l'odre a tous les professeur de dormir dès maintenant et qu'à partir du couvre feu, donc 22h 30, ils devront patrouillé toute la nuit, jusqu'à 6h30. Elle a prévue de posté deux prof devant l'entrée du batiment des filles et pareil pour les garçons. Le reste devra circulé un peu partout.  
_ Bien, vous avez fait de bon boulot, je m'occupe du reste allez manger.**

Les filles partent de bonne humeur discutant de chose et d'autre tandis que je scan les photos copies du test de demain, je soupire devant la lenteur de la machine et demande d'un ton calme à Hinata qui patiente dans l'ombre le temps de trouver un semblant de courage pour me dire se qui ne va pas.

**_ Parle Hinata, tu sais que je ne suis pas patiente.  
_ Hanabi est entrée au lycée cette année.  
_ Certe, je suis déja au courante, ta soeur à fait parler d'elle dans les journaux pour sa rentrée.  
_ Justement, certain journaux en sont venue à cité mon nom, les gens sont curieux, ils veulent savoir qui de nous deux succèdera à l'entreprise familiale.  
_ Ce n'est pas nouveau, vien en au fait.  
_ Père va revenir pour mettre les choses au clair ... il souhaite ma présence à la conference qu'il donnera, je ne serez donc pas la tout le week-end et tu sais bien les vraie raisons de cette demande.  
_ Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu continue à l'appeler père, c'est un titre qu'il a perdu il y a bien longtemps. Enfin, bref, je m'arrangerais ne t'inquète pas, tu n'auras pas à le revoir. Va manger, en plus les filles t'attendent derriere la porte  
_ ... merci.  
_ Je te l'ai promis, maitenant file reprendre des forces on a une longue nuit devant nous et seche moi cette larme avant que je ne me mette en colère.**

Elle part avec un léger sourir au lèvre, et je soupire encore une fois. Je hais les adultes, c'est surement une des raisons pour laquelle je m'amuse tant à rire à leur dépend. Et je compte bien me moquer d'eux encore longtemps, j'envoie le scan du questionnaire et de ses réponses à Karin, suivit d'un mail :

" _Les cour seront annulé demain, aucun élève ne doit quitter la fête avant 6h45, les réponses du questionnaire ci-joint doivent être appris pour après-demain par l'ensemble des élèves.  
Mlle Rose_"

Bien, c'est une chose de réglés, maintenant pour annulé les cours c'est assez simple, il suffit d'appeler un membre du conseil d'aministration.

**_ Allo? monsieur Takase, je vous informe que les professeur seront de veille toute la nuit mais que bien évidemment ils donneront cour le lendemain.  
_ Ils comptent faire la fête toute la nuit et en plus sans avoir décuvé ils osent vous donner cour !!!**

Un des défaut des adultes c'est qu'ils n'écoutent que se qu'ils veulent entendre et bien souvent modifie les paroles d'origines, mais ce défaut m'est si utiles qu'il me facilte bien la tâche.

**_ C'est ce que raconte les élèves, certain envisage d'en informé les parents.**

Et ça, c'est la menace absolue, les parents... les adultes sont lache ils se sentent superieur au adolescent mais n'oseront jamais s'en prendre à d'autre adulte. Donc bien évidement mes paroles font mouche à tout les coups, écouter...

**_ Non, c'est inutile je passerais en personne dès l'aube, les cour seront annulé.**

qu'est ce que je disais? tous des laches.

**_ Bien, bonne soirée monsieur Takase  
_ Vous de même mademoiselle l'indic.**

Je raccroche et recompose bien vite un second numero.

**_ Tchise, yaya !  
_ Ra-ra chan !! sa faisait longtemps !  
_ dis ? yamato-kun, tu t'ennuies? Parceque j'ai un service à te demander!  
_ Raconte moi vite je sens que sa va me plaire.  
_ Fais moi une jolie crise de mécontentement à l'hopital de St-Lau, demande à voir la directrice  
_ Pourquoi pas, sa faisait un petit moment que je ne me suis pas moqué de ces charlatan de docteur.  
_ Et bien autant ne pas perdre la main, je compte sur toi !  
_ Ok, sans problème, je me met dès maintenant en route.  
_Ok, bye!  
_ bye**

Yamato a une particulatité, son coeur ce trouve à droite, pourtant à chaqu'une de ses consultations chez un docteur, celui-ci ne le remarque pas, depuis il utilise souvent cette particulatité pour jugée de l'éfficacité d'un medecin, si je lui ai demander de faire son cinéma à St-lau c'est tout simplement car Tsunade est leur meilleur medecin et que lorsque des cas difficiles à lieu elle est appelée en urgence. Je ne l'aurais donc pas sur le dos ce soir, pour me débarasser de jiraya j'ai déjà anticipé, puisque depuis hier sa femme est en route accompagné des photos dévoilant les liason de Jiraya avec differentes maîtresse, elle devrait arrivé juste à l'heure du dîner et pour les professeurs je leur réserve un petit joggin.  
Je sors de la salle secret et pars prendre mes trois chat noir, a chaqu'un est accroché un jolie noeu-papillon rose et coincée entre le ruban rose et la queue se trouve un dictaphone que je mettrais en marche pour apater les professeur qui suivront les voix pré-enregistrer durant plus d'une heure. Juste le temps necessaire pour que tous les élèves soient dans la salle.  
Je regarde le l'heure et me rend compte que j'ai plus de quinze minute de retard, je me change très vite et cour jusqu'au refectoire. Inabitulement le silence regne et seule les cris d'une femmes viens troublé le calme. Je profite que l'attention sois détourner pour m'assoir à la table que je partage depuis toujours avec les filles et où se sont aussi installée les garçon. J'observe alors comme tout le monde, Jiraya tenté de calmé son épouse qui senerve a chacune de ses paroles, il faut dire que plus il ouvre sa bouche et plus il s'enfonce. Et vous le prouvez voici un extrait de la conversation :

**_Ces photos sont fausses.  
_ Ne me prends pas pour une idiote !!!  
_ Je te jure que je ne l'ai fait qu'une seule fois.  
_ Un seule fois avec chaqu'une d'entre elle peut etre ? Sa en fait déjà plus d'une fois !  
_ Je t'assure qu'elle sont moins bonne que toi.  
_ Alors pourquoi allez les voir !?  
_ Elles sont juste mieux foutu que toi mais il n'y a que toi j'aime, je te le jure.  
_ Comme tu m'as jurée fidelité peut être ? Crève en enfer Jiraya !!!**

Elle lui jete tout ce qui passe sous la main, il se décide donc à fuir. Petit à petit un brouhaha s'installe et le diner peu enfin commencer.

_______C'est moi qui instaure les règles du jeu, et c'est vous qui en subisser les conséquences.


	5. Chapitre 5

Physiquement Arrogante !

_I'll die an other day_

Petit mot de l'auteur :

Merci à **Yuka-chan-3**, **Arya Destiny**, **Akatsuki The Red Moon **et **Maria **pour leur review.

Tout dabord je tiens à m'excuser du retard :/

Je vous ai écrit ce chapitre dont je ne suis pas très fière pour vous faire patientez, mais je vous promet qu'au prochain chapitre, je dévoilerai les mystères d'Hinata et de Kiba ;)

et peut être même qu'en petit bonus y aura une petite devinette :D

Sinon, pour répondre au question ou remarque et bien OUI il y aura l'akatsuki, j'en suis folle :3

Je suis heureuse de savoir que vous apprécier ma fiction, et j'essairais de ne pas vous décevoir ;)

bisous, et bonne lecture =)

**Chapitre 5 : **

On est rarement maître de se faire aimer, on l'est toujours de se faire estimer.

Le réfectoire s'anime tandis qu'à notre table le silence règne, Naruto ne semble pas avoir remarqué l'atmosphère assez tendu. Celui-ci après s'être resservi plus de trois fois se décide enfin à levée le nez de son assiette,et remarque alors ma présence et dit d'un ton plus que surpris:

**_ Je ne t'ai pas vue venir ! depuis quand est tu là?**

Je lui répond,un rien amusé.

**_ Je suis là depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que c'est loin d'être la première fois que tu te ressers.**

Il rit d'un air embarrasé et commence à me poser des tonnes de question sur tout et rien. Je satisfais sa curiosité sur un ton doux et chaleureux emplis d'hypocrisie puis la conversation dérive alors sur la fête de se soir mais sans raison apparente il s'arrête brusquement de parler, son visage prend alors un air sérieux, il semble être en proie à une lutte interrieur. Je le vois prendre une grande inspiration discrètement puis soudain il reléve la tête et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Une lueur de détermination brûle dans ses yeux tandis qu'un sourire crispé se forme sur ses lèvres, et d'un ton qui se veut léger, il me demande:

**_ Tu m'accorderas une danse ce soir ?**

Un peu surprise de cette demande, je lui réponds.

**_ Biensûr !**

Il semble alors rayonner de bonheur et se ressert pour la Énième fois. Le repas se termine et je prends discrètement sept à huit sardine que je glisse dans un sac hermétique préalablement préparé. Mais il semblerait que tous se qui concerne la nourriture n'échappe pas à la vigilance de Naruto car d'une curiosité enfantine il me demande:

**_ Que comptes tu faire avec toutes ces sardines?**

J'hésite un brève instant puis me décide à lui dire une partie de la vérité.

**_ Je sais que les animaux sont interdits, mais l'an dernier j'ai recueillis des petits chatons qui avaient été abandonné par leur mère à la lisière de la forêt. Ils ont grandi maintenant et savent se débrouiller seuls mais de temps en temps je ne peux m'empêcher de leur rapporter un peu de nourriture.**

Compréhensif, il hoche la tête et nous nous quittons, allant chacun vers leur dortoir respective. Les filles m'accompagnent en silence et une fois dans ma chambre je me permets de reprendre ma réelle personnalité.

**_Hinata apporte moi les chatons.**

Sans un mot, elle exécute mon ordre tandis que je m'applique à attacher chaque sardine à un petit bout de bois avec l'aide d'un fil de pêche. Puis je me saisi d'un chat que j'habille d'une veste noir faite sur mesure dans laquelle j'ai glissé un petit enregistrement. Je fais de même avec chacun de mes neuf chats, sous l'œil intrigué des filles. Je regarde alors l'heure et juge qu'il reste environ deux heures pour nous habiller convenablement. Je me tourne alors vers les filles laissant les chats à leur occupation et décide de leur expliquer mon plan, un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres:

**_ Vous connaissez le concept de l'âne et de la carotte, et bien c'est le même cas, le chat avance avec la conviction de pouvoir attraper la sardine suspendu devant ses yeux grâce à un petit bout de bois. Et tandis que les chats se baladent dans la forêt, les professeurs eux poursuivent les chats car grâce à un petit enregistrement ils croiront entendre nos voix. Et pendant toute la nuit, les profs joueront au jeu du chat et de la souri à la différence que pour une fois c'est le chat qui joue le rôle de la souris.**

Elles rient devant l'ironie du sort et chacune part se changer. Je choisis pour robe, une élégante robe d'un blanc pure cintrée jusqu'au hanche puis évasé mais aussi garnit d'un bustier et dépourvue de manche.  
La robe d'Hinata est a pu près semblable à la mienne si ce n'est qu'elle est grise.  
La robe d'Ino est aussi du même modèle mais en bleue avec un dégradée de la partie évasé de la robe.  
La robe de tenten légèrement plus courte que les nôtres mais toujours fabriqué sur le même modèle.  
Et la robe de Temari en est de même mais de couleur vert bouteille.  
J'attends le texto de me confirmant le départ de Tsunade puis celui de Karin attestant de la réunion totale de chacne des filles dans le hall et sans plus tarder je commence l'opération rebaptisée " jeu du chat et de la souri". Par prudence je patiente quelque instant de plus avant d'autorisé les filles à se rendre dans la salle de bal.  
Tous se déroule sans aucune fausses notes, les élèves ont déserté leur dortoir et chacun profite avec délice du buffet tandis que d'autre se défoule sur la piste de danse. Je constate avec joie que filles et garçons se mélangent, l'alcool aidant sans nul doute.  
Comme promis je danse avec Naruto, ce qui en soit ne fut pas désagréable puis le moment venue je m'éclipse comme prévue en compagnie de Tenten et Hinata, en prenant soin de prévenir Ino et Temari d'un simple regard.  
Malgré la faible luminosité, nous parcourons sans soucie le chemin nous menant au dortoir des garçons puis arrivé au dernier étage j'ordonne d'un mouvement de tête explicite à Tenten d'inspecter la chambre de gauche et à Hinata de celle de droite pendant que je me dirige vers celle situer en face de moi. Grâce aux prénoms affichés obligatoirement à l'entrer de chaque pièce je constate que je m'apprête à pénétrer dans la chambre d'Uchiwa Sasuke. J'ouvre sa porte et un petit papier tombe au sol, et par ce dispositif simple qui consiste à coincé une feuillé entre la porte et le mur à son départ je comprends qu'il vérifie que personne n'est entrée dans sa chambre en son absence. C'est donc qu'il a bien des choses à cacher. Je prends en note mentalement de ne pas oublier de replacer le petit papier à mon départ. La chambre est simple sans aucun accessoire permettant de la décorer, tout est propre et ordonner. Je désespère de trouver quoi que soit lorsqu'enfin la chance me souris, une découvert plus que surprenante me laisse quelque instant bouche bée, je me ressaisis bien vite fait une photo intégrale de chacun des éléments puis pars rejoindre les autres pour toutes ensemble retourner a la fête mettant de coté nos découverte.  
Au petit matin, les élèves épuisés retournent se coucher un sourire aux lèvres tandis que la sensation d'avoir oublier quelque chose s'empare de moi, mais qu'importe demain est un autre jour...

_____________ Les joueurs de flûte serons vite éliminé, alors changez d'instrument!


	6. Chapitre 6

Physiquement Arrogante !

_I believe I can fly_

Petit mot de l'auteur:

Grand merci à toi **yuka-chan-3 **pour ne pas avoir oublié ma fiction *.*,

en cadeau je t'offre ce chapitre j'espère qu'il te plaira ;)

Et, non hélas tu ne te trompes pas, près tout l'erreur est humaine et si Sakura était toujours parfaite ça ne serait plus drôle :p

Bref, bonne lecture j'ai essayé de réduire au maximum les fautes =)

Chapitre 6 :

**On est rarement maître de se faire aimer, on l'est toujours de se faire estimer.**

Je me suis réveillée vers midi soit environ cinq heure après m'être couché, je n'étais donc pas étonné d'être la seule debout à cette heure-ci. Seulement en faisant un petit détour par le réfectoire, je constate avec curiosité qu'Uchiwa s'y trouvait déjà et semblait de très mauvaise humeur se qui en sois est assez étrange car généralement son visage n'exprime rien. Alors poussée par ma curiosité, je m'installe à sa table muni de mon chocolat viennois et lui demande d'un ton doux tout en restant distante :

**_ Que se passe t-il ? La fête ne t'a pas plus ?**

**_ hn ? … … … si.**

**_ Quel est le soucie alors ?**

**_ On est entrée dans ma chambre.**

Merde ! Maudit bout de papier, je me disais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose. Enfin qu'importe, il vaut mieux rester impassible sinon il serait capable de me soupçonner.

**_ C'est embêtant en effet… hum… je vais voir avec Karin, Mademoiselle Rose devrait pouvoir faire en sorte d'éviter que ça ne se reproduisent.**

**_hn.**

**_ Pendant que j'y suis, demain les professeurs nous donnerons un QCM pour découvrir l'identité de Mademoiselle Rose, prévient donc les garçons de ne pas emmener leur affaire de français et puis même cette histoire ne les concerne pas vraiment donc je serais eux je ferrais plutôt la grâce mâtiné.**

**_hn.**

**_ Merci.**

Autant parler à un mur, je suis sur que la conversation serais plus instructif. Ce garçon est pire que taciturne et dune méfiance à toute épreuve enfin qu'importe il ne faudrait pas que ma couverture d'élève modèle et serviable faiblisse juste parce qu'il n'est pas sociable. Et à la réflexion je préfère ne pas me forcé à participé à une conversation futile comme les verni à ongle que me taire. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si le silence me dérangeait même si dans le cas présent quelque mot ne serait pas de trop… Vivement que les filles arrivent ! Et oh miracle, Dieu existe ! En effet à l'instant même ou je formulais ma demande, les voilà qui débarque avec la discrétion d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, il faut reconnaitre que les cris de Temari se reconnaissent à plus d'un kilomètre. D'ailleurs, je suis surprise de ce que j'entends :

**_ Avoue que t'as craquée pour lui !**

Ce à quoi Ino lui répond tout en servant d'une tasse de thé vert sans sucre et de deux carrés de chocolat noir :

**_ Pas du tout !**

**_ Ne nie pas ! Tu as dansé toute la soirée avec lui.**

**_ C'est un bon danseur et alors ?**

**_ Il y avait des tas de bon danseur à cette soirée mais tu es resté qu'avec LUI ! Reconnais-le ! Il te plait.**

**_ Ça ne veut absolument rien dire ! Toi aussi tu es resté avec l'autre pendant toute la soirée, je n'en fait pas pour autant des conclusions douteuses !**

**_ C'est complètement hors contexte, j'ai passé ma soirée à me disputé avec ce sale macho, ne change pas de sujet !**

**_ On dit bien que les opposés s'attirent non ? Qui sait ? C'est peut être ton grand amour !**

**_ Peut-être mais on dit aussi que qui se ressemble s'assemble donc c'est que des conneries ta théorie et ne crois pas que tu va t'en sortir comme ça !**

Leur dialogue m'a bien vite épuisé et si j'en crois les regards que me lance Hinata et Tenten ça doit surement durée depuis le réveil. J'en viens même à me demander si le silence n'était pas préférable, je soupire et dit d'une traite pour clore à leur débat :

**_ Oui Ino, ce garçon te plaît et pour preuve tu as changé de petit déjeuné pour un autre beaucoup moins calorique, or si tu fais attention à ta ligne c'est forcément pour plaire à un garçon. Et oui Temari, il y a de grande chance qu'un garçon avec lequel tu as gâché t'as soirée pour enchainé dispute sur dispute c'est qu'il ne t'ait surement pas indifférent, et le contraire de l'amour se n'est pas la haine mais l'indifférence donc cessez de nier l'évidence et dites plutôt bonjour à Uchiwa-san.**

Elles rougissent et grommèlent un semblant de salutation tandis que Tenten se moque ouvertement d'elle en vengeance pour ses pauvres oreilles. Le reste du petit-déjeuner se passe sans autre accroche et très vite nous retournons à ma chambre pour un bilan de notre expédition nocturne.

Sur mon lit, assis en rond autour d'un ordinateur permettant de retranscrire toute les paroles par écrit, nous commençons alors notre petit rituel. A l'aide d'une petite balle en pâte à modelé que l'on se passe au fur et à mesure que quelqu'un prend la parole, nous entamons la séance. Comme toujours je prends la parole en première :

**_ Uchiwa est tout sauf con, il n'y a absolument rien dans sa chambre seulement il possède lui aussi une pièce secrète, elle ne possède pas le même mécanisme d'ouverture mais dedans ce trouve que deux unique choses très intrigante : il à accroché deux feuilles avec écrit en titre deux objectif sur la première y a écrit « LE TUER » et sur la seconde « LA TROUVER ». Puis en dessous il y a différent critère avec écrit sur le coté droit des pourcentages par exemple :**

**-Plus aucune émotion visible ……………………………. 1%**

**-Entrainement endurance………………………………… 2%**

**-Entrainement au maniement des armes………………….. 3%**

**- Résiste à la douleur…………………………………….. 14%**

**-Le tuer…………………………………………………..100%**

**Il a rayé les 31 premiers sous-objectifs, soit 31% dans l'avancement vers la réussite de son but final. Honnêtement, son souhait d'assassiné quelqu'un est presque anodin lorsqu'on vous connait mais par contre le second m'étonne de lui, son second objectif consiste à trouver une fille avec qui faire sa vie, c'est presque puéril car il est pratiquement impossible que quelqu'un réponde à ses cent critère mais bref Temari à toi, raconte nous un peu se fameux garçon qui t'insupporte mais tant que ça.**

**_ Shikamaru est un géni mais d'une fainéantise incroyable, il arrive à s'endormir un peu partout d'après les anecdotes que m'a racontées Kiba sinon j'ai aussi découvert en lui des idées sexistes pire qu'un macho, j'en ai fait la réflexion à Kiba et bien qu'il ait détourné la conversation je suis sur que y a une histoire à découvrir la dessous, bref à toi Ino, parle-nous de ton bourreau des cœurs.**

**_ Sai est orphelin depuis ces trois ans mais ces parents étaient artistes de leur vivant, il est donc très cultivé en art pour se rapprocher de ses parents, il a un frère aussi et il ignore que nous sommes fiancée, de ce fait je sais qu'il m'a mentis en disant avoir un frère ainé, bref à toi Tenten, dis nous ce que nous cache le flemmard de Tema' et le glaçon qui sert de cousin à Hinata.**

**_ Shikamaru fume énormément sa réserve et impressionnante et il possède un jeu de majong qui doit certainement avoir une valeur sentimentale parce qu'en bordure y a deux prénom de gravé grossièrement d'une écriture infantile « shika & mai » mais c'est écrit avec des lettres occidentale donc ça m'intrigue, sinon pour Neji j'ai était surprise de trouver une photo d'Hinata toute petite en yukata avec lui qui tiens Hanabi bébé dans ses petites mains et appart ça j'ai trouver une tenue de Kendo et quelque prix remporter à son nom, bref à toi Hinata, livre nous les secrets du morfal qui à flashé sur Sakura et de l'autre qui à toujours son chien.**

**_ Naruto est l'être le plus bordélique que j'ai vue de ma vie, mais appart un collier qui semble avoir une valeur particulière il n'y a pas grand-chose. En se qui concerne Kiba j'ai était très étonner, j'ai découvert une pochette avec plein de dessin enfantin avec écrit dessus « pour papa » et dans son porte-monnaie j'ai découvert la photo d'un bébé puis d'une petite fille de quatre ans, il n'y a pas de doute il est le père d'une magnifique gamine aux yeux bleu avec les cheveux brins.**

Un silence suit ces dernières paroles, tout le monde prend le temps d'enregistrer ces nouvelles informations. Personne ne fera de commentaire, car nous ne jugeons jamais les gens puisque nous avons toutes une partie sombre dans notre vie. J'enregistre le ficher écrit et le date au mardi 4 Avril 2010. Je soupire et reprends ma voix froide et sec que j'utilise toujours lorsque j'ai des ordres à donner :

**_ Tu peux y aller Tenten, une voiture t'attend à la sortie de l'école, profite-en t'as prochaine journée de libre sera le week-end prochain. Hinata tu vas espionner Tsunade, elle doit surement se prendre un savon. Ino tu vas approfondir les donnés en se qui concerne Kiba, je veux l'emploi du temps de sa fille et de même pour la mère, essaie de découvrir ce qui s'est passé ça doit surement être connu du voisinage. Temari collecte des infos un peu partout sur le campus, je veux savoir les réactions des nouveaux élèves et si certain cas sont intéressant.**

Elles acquiescent et partent silencieusement excepter Tenten qui semble avoir une requête, en faite je sais d'avance se qu'elle veut me demander mais c'est le petit rituel, je n'agis jamais sans demande directe mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être prévoyante. Je lui souris avec nostalgie et l'incite du regard à me dire ce qu'elle veut. Elle détache ses cheveux et me tend un fin peigne. Je m'en saisis et à l'aide d'un soin au lait de coco commence à la coiffé délicatement, au bout d'un moment elle prend la parole et me dit :

**_ Ça aurait du être leur rentrée ce jeudi, j'aimerais si possible passé la journée auprès d'eux.**

**_ Tout est possible, tu partiras vers 5 heure du matin pour ne pas te faire prendre, je prévois ta couverture.**

**_ Merci.**

Je lui rends son peigne finement ouvragé et lui donne une petite poussé dans le dos en signe soutient. Elle s'en va le pas plus léger et je saisis sans plus tarder mon téléphone portable.

______ Chaque pion du jeu est essentiel, soyez prudent, je prédestine l'échec et mat.


	7. Chapitre 7

Physiquement Arrogante ! 

_I believe I can fly_

Chapitre 7 : **On examine avec soin les objets dans les boutiques, mais quand il s'agit des gens, on les juge sur l'apparence.**

Après toute un après-midi au téléphone, j'ai finalement pu résoudre le soucie d'Hinata. Comme voulus Hinata ne partira pas rejoindre son père cependant à sa place ce sera sa sœur Hanabi qui ira tenir compagnie à cet homme. Mais qu'importe assise sur l'herbe fraiche, les pieds nues, je ne souhaite plus que me vider l'esprit. J'ai toujours haïs cette période de l'année où de multiple couleur s'empare de la nature. Tout semble si beau, trop beau justement, comme ci la nature tenez à me faire rappeler ma laideur, je ne parle pas de mon physique mais plutôt de mon âme, ce sont des réflexions bien étrange pour une jeune fille de mon âge seulement moi je n'évolue pas dans le même monde que tous ces élèves aux problèmes si superflu. C'est surement de là qu'est née, Miss Rose, je ne souhaite à personne mon passé, et contrairement aux filles, mon cas est irrécupérable. Alors j'endosse ce rôle depuis mes six ans, étonnant mais réaliste, c'est sans doute une des raisons pour laquelle je ne me suis jamais fait prendre. Mais qu'importe, je ne suis sur terre que pour une courte durée et la couleur de mes cheveux est la pour me le rappeler. Rose. Une couleur inhumaine, à l'image même de ma vraie nature, et pourtant jamais personne ne s'est attardé dessus. Rose. Comme la fleur pourtant c'est bien connue que les roses ont des épines mais les gens sont si peu soucieux des détails.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, lorsqu'un crie masculin mais légèrement aigue car elle ne semble pas encore avoir mué, me fit ramener à la réalité. Ces beuglements prirent petits à petits une sonorité plus compréhensive. Il semble qu'un jeune homme portant l'uniforme du collège cour dans ma direction en s'écriant « hé ! la moche »

Je n'étais pas vraiment vexée de cette appellation seulement intrigué. Arrivé à mes cotés le garçon reprend son souffle et me dit entre bouchée d'air frais:

**_ Il n'est pas question que tu sortes avec Naruto ni-chan tant que tu n'auras pas au préalable passé mon test.**

**_ Qui es-tu ?**

**_ Je suis le grand et l'unique Konahamaru !**

**_ Enchanté, Konahamaru, moi c'est Sakura, je suis la représentante des lycéens que puis-je faire pour toi ?**

**_ Heu… c'est-à-dire que tu me prends par surprise, c'est digne de toi mon rivale mais je reviendrais sois prête à m'affronter !**

Il repart aussi vite qu'il est apparu me laissant perplexe, quelle étrange personne, enfin qu'importe j'ai d'autre soucie en tête. Je dois encore trouver un moyen pour verrouiller les chambres à la demande d'Uchiwa mais aussi découvrir le mot de passe qui permet d'accédé au dossier personnel des garçons. Mais le pire reste à venir, mes « parents » me réclame pour le week-end… un programme des plus joyeux. Je soupire et me rend compte que le dîner vient d'être servi. D'un air las, je pars rejoindre les autres au réfectoire. Arrivé à table, je remarque que les filles m'ont attendu pour entamer le repas tandis que les garçons attaquent déjà le plat principal. Je prends place en silence, jusqu'à ce que Naruto daigne sortir son nez de son assiette et s'exclame surpris :

**_ Te voilà enfin !**

**_ Oui, je perds souvent la notion du temps.**

**_ Pas moi, mon ventre est une vrai horloge !**

Je lui souris poliment et garde mes réflexions sarcastiques pour moi et décide de changer de sujet.

**_ Dis moi Naruto, connaitrais tu un jeune garçon du nom de Konohamaru ?**

**_ Konohamaru ? Si biensur, c'est mon petit frère, pourquoi ? Il est venu te voir ?**

**_ Oui, mais j'ai vraiment compris ce qu'il me voulait, il a parlé de me faire passer un test pour toi et je crois qu'il me considère comme une rival. Tu peux m'expliquer ?**

Il bafouille et rougis violement sous les rires moqueur de ses amis. Il bégaye quelque truck incompréhensif mais je ne fais plus trop attention à lui. Mon portable a vibré et deux nouvelles capitales viennent de me couper l'appétit. Le premier texto me vient de Juugo, un ami infiltré en prison qui m'annonce qu'une évasion à eue lieu cette nuit. Heureusement qu'il est la car l'Etat à tendance à cacher se genre d'information. Le second texto lui est bien plus joyeux, il vient de Kin, une ancienne élève qui a fait appel à Miss Rose, a présent elle parcourt le monde, elle vient de retrouver une personne que je recherche depuis des années. Enfin, dans l'immédiat je dois avoir une conversation avec Temari et Ino. Je relève la tête et me rend compte que tout le monde me fixe, je ne cherche pas à comprendre et d'un simple échange de regard les filles sortent de table et je m'excuse rapidement au près de Naruto, lui promettant de reprendre la conversation plus tard. Arrivé dans ma chambre, je demande à Temari de me suivre seule dans ma pièce secrète. Je ne perds pas de temps en bavardage inutile et lui dit :

**_ J'ai retrouvé un de tes deux frères, Kankuro, il est en chine à Hong kong, tu peux le rejoindre jeudi si tu veux, mais je ne te garantis pas qu'il se souvienne de toi.**

Des larmes de joies roulent sur ses joues, la demande qu'elle m'ait formulé il y a dix ans vient d'être à moitié réalisée. Je lui frotte gentiment les cheveux et demande de m'envoyer Ino en sortant. A l'arriver d'Ino, je prends un air sérieux qui lui indique tout de suite que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle.

**_ Hidan s'est évadé de prison.**

Elle pali et s'écroule brusquement à terre. Je la rejoins et l'entour de mes bras. Elle reprend ses esprits et je poursuis.

**_ Ne t'en fait pas je le suis à la trace, maintenant je te donne deux choix, soit je le remets en prison soit je le tue. Réfléchis-y toute la journée demain, et j'agirais Jeudi en conséquence.**

Elle ressort et Hinata entre à sa place, je lui donne un petit sourire en coin dont j'ai le secret et lui confirme qu'elle n'ira pas voir son père ce week-end. Elle ressort soulagé et Tenten entre à sa place.

**_ Tenten ne passe pas la nuit à l'hôpital cette fois-ci, Tsunade est de garde tu risque de la croiser.**

Elle hoche silencieusement la tête et part rejoindre les filles. Je reste seule quelque instant sans bouger le regard perdus, puis j'ouvre mon médaillon et admire la photo jauni pars le temps d'un jeune garçon, mais très vite je me ressaisis et le referme délicatement pour enfin sorti à mon tour de la pièce.

_____________ Je me joue de vous mais la réciproque n'existe pas.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 :

**On ne méprise pas tous ceux qui ont des vices, mais on méprise tous ceux qui n'ont aucune vertu.**

Le lendemain c'est sans surprise que tous les élèves (re)découvrent le questionnaire servant en théorie à trouver qui se cache derrière Mademoiselle Rose. Stratégie qui échouera, évidement d'autant plus que les professeurs l'ont très vite comprit lorsqu'aucun élèves masculin ne fut présent lors de ce quiz censé être une surprise. Ainsi ce n'est qu'à la seconde heure de Français que nos amis les hommes arrivèrent en cour qui comme chaque début d'année correspondais à une tonne de papier administratifs ainsi que la remise des fameux horaires de cours. C'est donc conformément à ce petit bout de papier qu'après la courte pause de 10 heures, j'assistais à un passionnant cours de sport avec un ravissant professeur nommée Maito Gai. Evidement vous ne pouvez saisir l'ironie sans l'avoir vue, ce professeur étonnant vêtu d'une combinaison moulante assez douteuse et de couleur verte accompagné d'une coiffure sortie d'un moule de bol, était assez dynamique. Rien qu'à l'entendre parler si fort tout en gesticulant dans tous les sens suffisait à m'épuiser, aussi très vite je retournais à mes occupations, autrement dit à mon ordinateur portable qui ne me quitte jamais. Je m'étais complètement désintéressé de son passionnant discours pour lire mes mails, et c'est avec stupeur que j'essayais d'analyser l'information que venait de me transmettre mes « parents ». Ce weekend, une « réunion de famille » aura lieu.

Je me figeais, le temps que cette information soit bien digérée par mon cerveau, la dernière réunion datait de 2ans ou il fut décidé de la mort de la sœur de l'héritier du trône de Chine.

Effectivement chez moi une réunion de famille équivaut à un futur drame international.

Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que mes parents sont loin d'être ordinaire. En premier lieu car ma mère est à la tête de la mafia chinoise. Puis aussi parce que mon père contrôle les yakuza japonais. Et moi dans ce bilan familial, je suis l'équilibre qui leur permet d'avoir la certitude que leur alliance ne sera jamais trahie. Cependant si ma présence est demandée c'est avant tout car je suis leur meilleur élément.

Aussi, par un raisonnement enfantin, je devine que samedi on me mettra au courant de la situation qui pose problème et dimanche je devrais surement régler ce problème. Je soupire d'avance en devinant les efforts physiques que je devrais fournir.

Absorbé par ce mail, je reprends soudain conscience de la réalité par un mauvais pressentiment. Tous mes sens en alerte, je devine une présence derrière moi, alors très vite je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec une certaine limace verte très en colère. Mais reprenant comme toujours une expression neutre et amical, j'attends qu'il prenne la parole ce qu'il ne tarde à faire et c'est avec un soupçon de chagrin qu'il me demande :

**_ Pourquoi ne fais tu pas du sport avec tes camarade ?**

Je le regarde quelque peu étonner car je me suis habituer au fil des années à ne pas pratiquer de sport. Aussi, je lui donne le mensonge que tout le monde à toujours cru.

**_ J'ai eue un accident, il y a de cela des années, qui ne me permet plus de pratiquer certain mouvement et le sport m'est formellement interdit.**

Il prend alors un air de pitié mêlé à de la compassion ce qui m'écœure profondément et ces paroles sont d'autant plus pathétique à mon goût.

**_ Cela doit être dur, moi-même je ne saurais vivre sans sport, tu as peut être perdu la fougue de la jeunesse mais le sport sera toujours dans ton cœur !**

**_ Voilà, exactement vous avez tout compris, alors comme je m'attriste de voir mes camarades faire ce qu'autrefois je pouvais moi aussi accomplir, je vais donc retourner à mon ordinateur pour ne pas me faire souffrir inutilement.**

**_ Comme je compatie, je vais rester avec vous.**

**_ Non, non ne vous donnez pas cette peine, allez surveiller plutôt les élèves, ils seraient dommage qu'ils se blessent en votre absence !**

**_ Vous avez raison, si vous avez besoin de parlez, vous savez où me trouver.**

**_ Merci**

Il s'éloigne enfin et je soupire de soulagement, cet homme est soit simplet, soit hypocrite. On ne peut insister autant sans arrière pensée. Enfin, qu'importe, je jette rapidement un petit coup d'œil circulaire et me rend compte que Uchiwa et Naruto m'observent, l'un avec un regard suspicieux, l'autre avec un air inquiet.

J'offre comme à mon habitude un léger sourire à Naruto, ce qui semble le ravir, il devient alors survolté et se saisissant du ballon de basket commence à enchainé les paniers. De son coté Uchiwa n'est pas à délaisser, ses mouvements sont fluide, rapide et précis. A eux deux ils forment un duo imparable cependant leur coéquipier ne sont pas en reste à coté d'eux. En effet Nara positionné en défense pour pratiquer moins d'efforts s'occupe de la stratégie pendant que Sai et Kiba sont en milieu de terrain. Leurs adversaires se défendent néanmoins assez bien. On ne peut en dire autant pour le match des filles.

Karin et les quintuplé sont clairement décidé à éviter les balles pour discuter vernis à ongles, ce qui fait que Temari, Ino, Hinata et Tenten ont formé un cercle sous le panier et discute tout en faisant quelque passe ou tire.

Se faisant, je prépare la future énigme, puis le cour se termine et je patiente à l'entrer des vestiaires. Evidemment les garçons ont toujours étaient les premiers à sortir, aussi je n'ai pas était surpris de voir défiler les élèves masculin de ma classe. Puis arrive alors Naruto qui toujours aussi enthousiasme vient à mes cotés suivit d'Uchiwa toujours aussi calme et nonchalant. Naruto débite à toute vitesse les « exploits » qu'il a faits durant ce match tandis que j'acquiesce en écoutant vaguement.

Mais étonnement, il prend un air sérieux auquel je ne m'habitue pas, il me fixe droit dans les yeux et me demande.

**_ Pourquoi ne fais tu pas sport ?**

**_ Ma santé ne me le permet pas.**

**_ Tu es malade ? C'est grave ?**

J'allais lui donner la même réponse que celle pour le professeur mais son regard si franc et légèrement inquiet m'en a dissuadé. Aussi, je préfère me taire, et par chance les filles sortent à leur tour des vestiaires. Je profite de l'occasion pour partir avec elle sans avoir à répondre à sa question seulement je n'ai pas tenu compte du fait qu'il peut être très très collant et qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire sans avoir de réponse, aussi il me retient en se saisissant de mon poignée et me parle comme si j'étais à l'article de la mort :

**_ Ça ne peut pas être si grave ? Hein ? Et puis je suis sur que Tsunade saura faire quelque chose, c'est la meilleure de tous les docteurs, tu verras elle saura te soigner ! Je suis même étonner qu'elle ne l'ais pas déjà fait, vraiment tu devrais lui en parler et je suis sure qu'elle te soignera sans hésiter elle a un cœur en or, tu peux lui faire confiance elle est très professionnelle lorsqu'il s'agit de médecine. **

A l'évocation de la directrice, les filles qui n'avaient pas loupé un seul mot de son discours ne peuvent s'empêcher de rire de méprit. Il est vrai qu'à l'entendre, on pourrait croire que la vieille Tsunade est une sainte, sauf que nous savons que s'est loin très loin même d'être le cas. Et Tenten, plus que les autres sait à qu'en cas de problème de santé il vaut mieux confier sa vie à un enfant borgne analphabète atteint de la lèpre plutôt qu'à cette femme. C'est d'ailleurs Tenten le regard plein de haine qui répond à Naruto :

**_ Ne dis pas de bien de quelqu'un dont tu ne sais rien.**

**_ Tout le monde connais sa réputation, les journaux la qualifie de génie !**

**_ Et tu crois ce que disent les journaux ? Alors tu es plus naïf que je ne le pensais.**

**_ Elle m'a sauvé la vie !**

**_ Et moi, elle a détruit la mienne.**

L'échange a été plutôt violant, et alors que Naruto s'apprêtais à répliquer encore je l'en empêche d'un signe négatif de la tête, puis d'un regard j'incite les filles à rejoindre Tenten qui s'en est allé à ses dernier mots. Je soupire et explique calmement conformément à l'image de fille modèle que je m'efforce d'appliquer bien que ma seule envie soit de giflé cet idiot.

**_ Naruto, Tenten n'est pas en tord, tu ne devrais pas parler lorsque tu ignores certaines choses. Je te remercie de te soucier de ma santé mais aucun médecin ne peut rien faire.**

Evidement puis que je ne suis pas malade, et c'est certainement pas Tsunade qui me soignerais dans le cas contraire. Enfin, toujours est-il que Naruto ne veut pas lâcher le morceau.

**_ Je ne suis pas d'accord, j'ai confiance en elle. Elle a prit soin de moi et je ne serais pas là sans elle, l'opération était très délicate avec 50% de chance de survie, tout le monde ne pouvait pas la pratiquer. Peut être que ton amie Tenten a perdu quelqu'un mais c'est la vie, les médecins ne sont pas des magiciens, elle a surement fait de son mieux mais le patient ne s'est pas assez battu pour vivre.**

Alors là, il a réussit à me mettre en colère, comment peut il dire que la faute revient au patient ? J'inspire et tout en luttant pour garder mon calme je lui dis :

**_ Naruto, tu devrais **_**Vraiment**_** te taire quand tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Sais-tu pourquoi Mademoiselle Rose déteste les adultes ? C'est parce qu'ils sont hypocrites. Leurs actions sont tellement lâches et cruelle. Tu dis que c'est Tsunade qui t'a opéré ? Alors moi je te demande si c'est réellement le cas, Tsunade à arrêter la médecine à la mort de son fiancé mais cela personne ne le sait, car le directeur de l'hôpital afin d'obtenir la confiance des patients et garder sa réputation a passé un pacte avec Tsunade pour qu'elle assiste à des opérations effectuer par d'autre médecin puis s'occuper du rétablissement du patient pour maintenir l'illusion. Alors dis moi as-tu toujours autant confiance en elle ? **

Il doute, et ne sait plus qui croire, pourtant il me répond quand même :

**_ Oui, je lui fais confiance.**

Je soupire et jette un œil à Sasuke que j'ai oublié mais qui nous écoute attentivement. Je me résigne alors à lui faire prendre conscience de manière radicale que Tsunade n'est pas celle qu'elle prétend être.

**_ Quand as tu subis cette opération ? **

**_ En primaire, j'ai été renversé par un chauffard, j'ai eue 3 côtes fêlées, les ligaments de mon poignet déchiré, une fracture à la jambe, un déplacement de la colonne vertébrale, une cécité temporaire à l'œil et une fracture du crâne. J'ai échappé de près à la mort ou à la paralysassions à vie c'est un miracle que je sois en vie et c'est a elle que je dois la vie.**

**_ Donne moi la date précisément.**

**_ 24 Mai 2001**

**_ Son fiancé, Dan, est mort le 24 Décembre 2000… Désolé, Naruto.**

Naruto reste sans voix, en état de choc, je ne sais comment réagir dans ce genre de situation alors je décide de partir mais Sasuke me demande alors :

**_ Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu dis vraie ? Comment peux-tu être au courante de ce que tout le monde ignore ?**

**_ Parce que Tenten a demandé quelque chose à Mademoiselle Rose car Mademoiselle Rose sait toujours tout et que Mademoiselle Rose dis toujours vrai.**

**_ Tss, Ça m'étonnerais.**

**_ Tu verras bien par toi-même en attendant vous pouvez vérifier par vous-même, en attendant on va finir par loupée le déjeuner, il est déjà midi et demi.**

On se dirige alors vers le réfectoire dans le plus grand silence.

_La vérité est la clef de ce jeu, et Je suis source de vérité, conclusion ?


End file.
